Taming
Taming is one of the many activities that can be done in the ARPG group Tokotas. It involves the member of the group drawing a scene of their handler interacting with a specific wild tokota in the wilderness that is available to the public to be tamed so it can be domesticated and owned. A Random Number Generator (RNG) determines if the taming entry is successful or unsuccessful with the taming attempt. There are also types of bonuses that the tokota tamer can apply to help boost their chances of a successful attempt, one only able to be used by Pack Leader faction members. History and Wild Tokota Packs Tokotas taming was first introduced on October 7th, 2014 with four wild tokota packs. These packs are set in different areas of the wilderness and have different descriptions to who may reside within the packs. Ila Pack Meaning: "Companion" Resides in: Qammutiq Flats (Barren, snowy valley, surrounding Qammutiq Lake.) The largest of the four. The Ila pack is a closely knit pack of remarkably well dispositioned individuals. Aesthetically, they appear to be comprised of mostly bright colors, and tend to lean more toward a diet of hare and small mammals rather than large game. Tamed Members: #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Kangee-WM01-486970455 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Eli-WF05-486974527 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Dichali-WM07-507745827 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Tamina-WF11-507745814 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Red-WM19-560548821 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Aresius-WM22-560554078 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/WM27-589522754 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/WF28-589525410 Wild Members: '' *http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/WM32-591732702 '''Taktuq Pack' Meaning: "Fog" Resides in: Ilu Forest (A snowy forest that ranges for miles, has a somewhat spooky vibe.) The second largest of the four. Taktuq members are often withdrawn and reclusive. They can be extremely hard to locate, and are often skittish or flighty. Grey seems to be a prominent color in this pack. Taktuq individuals are adept at hunting birds, deer and caribou. Tamed Members: #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Artemis-WF03-486974510 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Odysseus-04-486974518 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Kona-WF06-486978352 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Ballachulish-WM08-507745895 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Titania-WF13-541039278 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Kumiho-WF20-560546194 Wild Members: Yakone Pack Meaning: "Red Aurora" Resides in: Kesuk Bay (A quiet, warm (for the location) bay, frozen in winter.) The most mysterious. Yakone members are hard to come by, but usually have good dispositions. These are inquisitive, highly intelligent creatures, and will often follow travelers, as well as lead them astray. Yakone is known for having exceptionally interesting and rare coats. They are adept at fishing, and hunting seals. Tamed Members: #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Two-Face-WF10-507745943 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/WF09-507745931 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/WM17-553070021 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Skati-WM18-560521003 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/WF21-560551348 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Alawa-WF24-575532105 Wild Members Desna Pack Meaning: "Boss" Resides in: tartok Mountains (Treacherous, cold mountains) The smallest pack, with the biggest members. The Desna pack was only recently "officially" discovered, but has been terrorizing locals for years. Nothing comes into Desna territory without the Desna pack knowing. Almost entirely comprised of what is now called the dire build, Desna members have only rarely mated outside the pack, and thusly these massive beasts have managed to keep their titanic size. Most of the individuals tagged in this pack are very carefully selected, due to the size and aggressive tendencies of some members. Desna pack members are adept at hunting large game and bears. Tamed Members: #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Taiga-WF02-486973879 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Davina-WF12-540004738 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Gilgamesh-WM14-543524282 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Patchi-WM15-543524340 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Pitsiark-WF16-543524390 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Aresius-WM22-560554078 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Runa-WF25-575532097 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Lord-Hades-WM26-575532089 #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/Hija-de-la-luna-WF29-589527590 Wild Members: Tamed Tokotas Without Pack: #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/WM30-590052256 Wild Tokotas Without Pack #http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/art/WM31-590056484 Taming Process The taming process of a wild tokota can be long and tedious but for one lucky attempt the outcome of taming the wild tokota is worth the patience and hard work. Requirements To put in a taming entry for a wild or untamed tokota, one must be a member of Tokotas and has to either be done via artwork or literature. Example: http://chi-bird.deviantart.com/art/WM22-Taming-Attempt-22-Silent-Conversation-564591228 The above link goes to a taming attempt of a once wild tokota. The member created artwork and featured the wild tokota (the large black longmane dire tokota) as well as her human character called a handler, as well as two other tokotas, a tokota with the mediator trait and a pack-member (pack-members and mediators will be explained later). Artwork must feature the wild tokota (at least 80% must be seen in the piece) and a handler (at least 75% must be seen) for it to be counted as a taming attempt. There also must be a background that shows some sort of landscape, not just blobs of color or gradient and since the tokota is wild the tokota cannot be drawn in towns, cities, parks, inside buildings, etc. Does not have to be fantastical, but just enough so that it looks like effort was put into the piece. If you are featuring a pack-member the pack member must be full-body, same with a tokota that has the mediator trait. Literature must feature the wild tokota, a handler, and the word count must be at a 1250 word mininmum. Both your handler and the wild tokota must be significant parts of your story to be counted as an attempt. If you are featuring a pack member or tokota with the mediator trait, both must also be significantly featured in the story. Keep in mind that the images are 100% rolled randomly with bonuses added to help your chances of taming. The wild tokotas do have a rather low chance of being tamed so do not be upset if your taming attempt isn't successful on the first try. You may have to do several taming attempts to see if you are lucky enough! Taming Attempt Bonuses *-100 off the taming odds for members of the Pack Leaders faction (meaning if a wild tokota has a 1 out of 500 chance of being tamed, Pack Leaders reduce that to 1 out of 400). *-50 off the taming odds if a tokota with the Mediator Trait is featured, only one tokota with the trait can be featured per attempt (meaning if a wild tokota has a 1 out of 500 chance of being tamed, tokotas featured with the trait reduce the odds to 1 out of 450). *+5% chance increase if a pack-member is included (you can also check the Can Be Drawn Anywhere folder in Totemspirit's Wild Tokotas gallery for other tokotas) but can only feature one pack-member per attempt. *+5% chance increase if you belong to a tribe that is eligible for the Taming Bonus benefit-- Include Tribe Progress tracker in the taming attempt description. *+2% chance to new members who do not yet own a genotype or a tokota. Personal Taming Chances Each time you submit an entry, your personal chances will increase by 50 for the wild tokota you are trying to tame. For example if a tokota has a 1 out of 600 chance, today your chances of taming will be 1 out of 550. Tomorrow if you put in an entry the chances will become 1 out of 500, and so on until it becomes 1 out of 50. TREATS Treats are a wonderful item that you can purchase from the Trading Post for 500TT to help boost the taming chances! They can be stacked, which means you can use up to 10 Treats per taming attempt, no more than 10. The way they work are that they add +1 to the chances. Instead of 1 out of 500, with a treat it'll be 2 out of 500. If you use 10 Treats, your chances of taming will be increased to 11 out of 500. If the RNG doesn't roll a number between 1 out of 11, your attempt is unsuccessful and you will have to put in another attempt. Taming Entry Form This form is vital for the taming attempt to be processed swiftly and correctly. One must fill this out completely in the description of the taming attempt or it will be denied: EXAMPLE: Wild tokota's reference sheet (link or thumbnail): :thumb55555: WM123 OR ''http://fav.me/00000 WM123 (Copy and paste the thumb or fav.me links from the tokota's import to the above area with the tokota's ID) '''Handler name:' Cheesy Gouda McYumYum (Your handler's name) Faction (prestige breeder or pack leader): Pack Leader Tribe (if any): Groovy Gorganzola Tribe (paste Tribe Tracker goes here to verify that the tribe is eligible to use the taming benefit bonus) Items or companions (if any): Lumpy Limburger 0000 (Mediator Trait) (Treats x10 (paste Item Application comment link here, you can create an application by visiting Tokotime's Toko Tokens Bank, Item Application section) Previous attempts (if any): (Links of your previous attempts go here if you have any) (Click here to view a successful taming attempt that is filled out http://chi-bird.deviantart.com/art/WM22-Taming-Attempt-29-Almost-home-565971756 ) Limitations Once you submit your taming entry, you must wait 24-hours AFTER THE ENTRY HAS BEEN JUDGED before you submit your next attempt. If you submit your entry early your attempt will be declined and you must wait until the 24-hour waiting period is over. (Credit *http://tokotas.deviantart.com/journal/Wild-Tokota-Pack-Information-486996954 *http://totemspirit.deviantart.com/gallery/51436672/Wild-Tokotas?offset=0 (Page written/edited by Chi-Bird (http://chi-bird.deviantart.com)) (If you would like more tidbits or advice, feel free to visit Chi-Bird's unofficial taming guide http://chi-bird.deviantart.com/journal/Taming-Tips-For-Aspiring-Tokota-Tamers-566690708)